Reaching the Popularity
by Carlos45
Summary: AUish and Humanized. 5 years after the original HTF plot, Cuddles, Toothy, and Flippy do whacky things just to get popular.
1. Reaching the Pilot

**Carlos45 here with another story! To tell you the truth, I really have no idea how long I want this story to be... PS. Sorry that characters are humanized and some are a bit OOC, but remember that the story takes place 5 years after the all the HTF episodes in possibly another world. More characters will be introduced on the each chapter since I can't put everyone in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Happy Tree Friends or their characters, only Mondo Media owes all of the characters, setting, theme, and all the rest of the awesome stuff. **

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That sound is the boy's worst nightmare, it sounded like someone was banging a church bell right next to him. He rose his weak and sleepy arm out of his covers and pushed the snooze button on his alarm clock to end the demon noise. He sat up on his bed with his blankets falling to the floor, he yawned and looked at the calendar posted on the wall behind him...September 4th...Today is the first day of high school. The boy groan as he slipped out of his bed and headed to his bathroom, which happens to be in another door in his room, lucky bastard. He entered the bathroom and started the shower, he looked at himself at the mirror on top of his sink as he waited for the shower to heat up. His blue eyes had dark circles under them for almost staying up all night yesterday, his neck length blond hair was everywhere, and even his bangs looked like they've been to hell and back. This was Cuddles, and he no longer had the same pink cheeks and pink bunny slippers he use to have when he was ten, he doesn't need them since he's now fifteen years old.

"Today is going to suck," Cuddles said with a yawned as his mirror began to turn foggy, this gave him the cue to get his butt in the shower. A half hour later, Cuddles came out of the shower with a yellow hoodie with black jeans and pink high top Converse. He hated to wear the shoes since he stopped liking pink at the age of 12, but it's the only pair he has to wear since his money is tight right now. As he got out of the bathroom, he saw his pet mouse on top of his TV as if he was waiting for Cuddles.

"Well Rex, today's the day. There's no turning back now, if I can't survive high school then I'll end up like Lumpy...So wish me luck," Cuddles said as he petted Rex with his finger. Unlike all mouse owners, Cuddles let's Rex room freely around his house since his pet became super smart and athletic due to Rex eating one of Sniffle's food experiments. Cuddles turned away from his pet and looked at his alarm cloock...It was 7:55 a.m.

"Oh crap! Gotta go buddy, remember to stop ordering mouse porn on my TV this time since it makes me look weird!" Ciddles yelled quickly as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and ran out of his room. Rex looked at where his owner was for a couple of seconds before jumping into Cuddle's bed skillfully, turning on the TV, and began ordering.

Cuddles ran through his mazey halls before he found the stairs that led downstairs, he rushed down too fast as he tripped and painfully felt every 30 steps of stairs as he made his way down. Cuddles was lucky to survive, but the pain didn't stop him from instantly getting up after his fall and bursting out his door, he was lucky again since his school isn't that far from his home. Cuddles began to run like a madman to get to class before 8 o'clock. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, he saw thay he needed to get to class in just 2 minutes. He opened up his phone and began dialing like crazy. The thing is, if someone doesn't make it to class before 8, then teachers will treat you like crap and give you piles of homework no matter what. It took two beeps for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Dude, where are you? If you don't get here in time then you'll get tons of homework...And on the first day too!" His friend Toothy yelled through the phone line.

"Sorry, I woke up late again. Is there an open window in the class room where I can slip? I don't think I'll make it in time if I go through the front door," Cuddles said as he saw his school coming to view.

"Yeah, but it's by Pop's desk and guess who's napping there. I told you not to sleep at 3:30 in the morning before the first day of high school so you can avoid being late," Toothy answered as Cuddles got closer to the school.

"Come on Tooth, you know I don't listen to your warnings, but I need yours and Flippy's help for this. I need you guys to wake up and distract Pop while I slip into the classroom, I'll be there in a minute," Cuddles said as he hung up, stuff it back into his pocket, and ran faster to the school.

~**Happy Tree High School**~

Toothy sadly shook his head as he closed his phone. Toothy had a backwards red cap that covered his short purple hair, he also has a black shirt under an unzipped purple sweater, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Toothy also has freckles that covered his cheeks and his famous gapped buckteeth.

'_He always does this,_' Toothy thought, meaning this isn't the only time Cuddles has asked for help to sneak into the classroom. As Toothy was deep thought, he eyed the sleeping Pop who was sleeping in his desk and snoring like a fat bear. Pop was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that was wrinkled, a black tie, black pants, and brown shoes. His brown/orange hair was also a huge mess as it was uncombed.

"You heard everything Flips?" asked his friend who sat on his right with a bored expression.

"Yep," Flippy answered as he took out his bowie knife. Flippy had a dark green bert that covered his wild light green hair, he also had a camouflage jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also had black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, black boots, and dogtags around his neck. Flippy was most famous for going insane and killing everyone in sight everytime he hears or sees something that reminded him of war seven years ago, but the years of therapy he has tooken has helped him have better control of his post traumatic disorder by not flipping out sometimes when he see blood, death, or hears gunshots, but Flippy can still flip out through his rage deep inside him.

"Let's get this over with," as Toothy said with a sign as he put hand on Flippy's desk while holding his breath, squeezing his eyes shut, and bitting his bottom lip. Flippy flicked his knife a couple of times before stabbing Toothy in the hand with all his might. Toothy let out a painful yelled that woke Pop up from his slumber and gained attention from the students in the classroom. Toothy got up from his seat and walked to back of the classroom with his bloody hand that had a knife attached to it, the whole class and worried Pop followed him in cue.

"Toothy are you alright?" Pop asked with his worried and sleepy eyes, Toothy looked at the middle age man crazily as if he lost his mind.

"Am I alright? Do I look alright to you? I mean come on, I have a freaking knife in my hand!" Toothy yelled, showing his bloody hand in front of Pop's face. From the corner of his purples eyes, Toothy saw Cuddles doing a horrible job trying to get through the open window.

"I'm so sorry Toothy! I flipped out when I saw a cat eating a bird until it got ripped in half outside, but the cat ate the bird already and left with blood dripping down it's mouth," Flippy explained as soon as he too saw Cuddles trying to get through the window, he was half way through and was still doing a horrible job. He also clearly made up the cat and bird story and told the class it disappered to make sure that the people don't check outside to see a cat eating a bird. Toothy did a fake chuckled that made the people except for Flippy believed that Toothy was alright.

"It's ok Flips, I know you still flip out, it's not like I get stabbed once in a while," Toothy said while still holding his bloody and shaky hand. He grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out of his hand, it took Toothy seven seconds to scream in pain again.

"Are you sure you can handle the rest of the day with an injuried hand?" Pop asked as Toothy nodded with a fake smile in his face as soon as he saw Cuddles finally through the window and landed in his face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle that Mr. Pop," Toothy answered as Cuddles got up from his fall and join the crowd surrounding Toothy, a perfect success for Cuddle's plan.

"Alright then, everyone get back to your seats and get ready for the day," Pop said as the bell rang and class has offically begun. Half of the class groan and the rest smiled, but Cuddles just signed with relief and tiredness as he took his seat next to Flippy's right.

"You know, your going have to repay Toothy and I big time for the crap we did to save your ass," Flippy whispered to Cuddles. The blond nodded as Pop began to talk about how high school is very important and how the young teenagers need to pass it in order to go to college and have a great life. Cuddles ignored the man half way through his speech and started to doze off again before he heard a certain voice behind him that sended shivers to his spine.

"Excuse me Mr. Pop, but I have a question you really need to hear," Petunia said with a smile, but Cuddles knew that her innocent smile was filled with pure evil. Petunia had dark blue hair with white streaks tied to a ponytail with a pink flower on top of her left ear. She also had a light blue sweater with blue jeans and white Nikes. Even though she was popular and pretty, Cuddles believed she's a demon from hell sent to Earth to torture him and his friends forever. Petunia was one of Cuddle's friends in the past, but he ruined that by accident when he preformed a prank three years ago that almost ruined Petunia's life, the prank was dubbed _It. _She hated Cuddles and the friends that were with him even when Cuddles apologize and admit that _It_ wasn't even ment for her, but she refuse to listen to him and spreaded very terrible rumors about the three that has completely runied their reputation in the Happy Tree Dome. After three years with no forgiveness, the three friends began to hate Petunia with passion more and more each day.

"What is Petunia? I'm trying to explain the importantance of high school," Pop said as he approach the girl. Cuddles looked worriedly at Flippy and Toothy as they gave him the same look, they were screwed.

"Sorry, it's just that Cuddles wasn't here during the time Flippy stabbed Toothy's hand and he suddenly appeared after Toothy said he was going to be alright. I just wanted to know how he got in here," Petunia said as Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy mentally facepalmed. They're dead.

"You know what Petunia...I'd like to know that as well," Pop said with realization and anger as glared at Cuddles.

'_Well, I'm screwed if I don't think of something quick to save mine and my friends behinds,_' Cuddles thought as Pop stopped in front of his desk.

"You mind telling me how you got in class Mr. Cuddles?" Pop asked putting his hands on Cuddle's desk while glaring at the boy. Cuddles begins to sweat nervously with his head hurting until he came up with something to get away clean free. It doesn't work all the time, but it can work on situations like these.

"How about you mind telling me how Cub keeps dying during your watching? I should call Child Services on you!" Cuddles yelled in Pop's face. Now it was Pop's turn to sweat nervously as the whole class had their eyes on him.

"Uh..Well..You see...Um..." Pop's mind went blank and couldn't think of anything to avoid this situation. Cuddles knew this was technically a low blow since Cub was the only family Pop has left, but he doesn't want to carry a heavy bookbag all the way home. After a good thirty seconds, Pop gave up and put his head down and whispered to the boy to make sure no one heard. "I will not mark you absent if you keep your mouth shut." Pop's voice was filled with desperation, hoping Cuddles will shut up and people won't knock on his door tonight and plan to take Cub. Cuddles nodded and Pop signed in relief, he went back to his high school topic and Flippy and Toothy gave Cuddles the thumbs up. The blond then turned to Petunia and gave her the finger, Petunia just scoff at him and ignored him. Looks like Cuddles was right after all, today is going to suck.

"You owe us big time," Toothy said as he showed Cuddles his bandaged hand which was soaked in dry blood. It was now lunch time and Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy were sitting on an empty table in the back of the lunchroom while others were filled with friends or enemies. The three best friends met each other when they were eight years old and friendless, they became best friends after they met, but they didn't spend much time together after Flippy was forced to join the war and was gone for two years. As soon as Flippy came back, they had crazy adventures with other friends in which the trio called _The Golden Years,_ it lasted for a good three years until _It_.

"I already did your owe, I saved your asses from the wrath of Pop. Now can we all just shut up and eat our crappy lunch?" Cuddles said as he pointed at his so called "lunch". Everyone was having yellow-green corn that looked like plastic, green slime with eyeballs sticking out of it, and red liquid which seems to be blood inside a milk carton.

"That's what happens when Mole is the lunchman," Flippy said as he pointed to the man behind the food court. The Mole was a 6 foot African American with a buzzcut under a white cheif hat and darkglasses, he also has a dark purple tunic that was behind a white aproan he was wearing and it covered his mouth, the rest of his attire was black slacks and shoes. Plus, he also has an awesome mole on his face. The friends chuckled at Mole as they continued to poke their "lunch".

"So do anyone of you know how to get our reputation back from Petunia's evilness so people can start hanging out with us in public again?" Cuddles asked.

"Well, you can always go back to Giggles," Toothy answered as he pointed to the girl who was sitting the Popular table which was three tables away from them. Giggles was the most popular and prettiest girl in the whole school, she has long hot pink hair with a red bow on her right ear, she also has a pink shirt with black skinny jeans and pink high top converse. As soon as her bright green eyes caught Cuddles staring at her, she blushed and did a flirty wave, Cuddles blushed a bit before turning back to his friends.

"No, I don't want to get popular that easy, I want people to remember us by something WE did instead of something I did like dating Giggles again," Cuddles said as Flippy and Toothy grinned at him.

"Dude, it's clear that you still like her. Everyone, even Lumpy can see that, stop making excuses to not go back with her," Toothy said as he playfully hit Cuddles in the shoulder like all friends do. Five years ago, Cuddles and Giggles briefly dated for a month until they both decided to break it off and remain friends. Cuddles showed that he still liked her after he got a bit jealous when Flippy dated Giggles one time and became glad when their relationship only lasted three minutes. Even Giggles showed she still liked Cuddles after she has been flirting with him for a year already.

"And it's clear that you like Lammy," Cuddles said back which caused Toothy to blush and cover his friend's mouth.

"Be quiet! She might hear you!" Toothy whispered loudly as he turned to the girl who was in a lunch table which right next to them. Lammy had long purple hair with a white cotton hat on her head, she also had a wool white sweater with a black skirt that reached to her knees with black shoes. She also had a pickle in her hands while she talked and laugh with her friends. Toothy had liked her for a while now and this haven't had the couarge to go up and talk to her like he use to do when their we're kids, the poor kid has been avoiding any kind of contact to Lammy for weeks.

"It's funny to see you guys get all nervous and jumpy whenever one of us mention your crushes," Flippy chuckled as he took a bit out of his corn and chewed on it when it surprisingly had a great taste.

"Easy for you to say when we don't mention Flaky!" Toothy said as Flippy spat his corn out immeditaly and blushed when he heard his crush's name. Flippy had a very small crush on the girl after Cuddles introduce her to him, she moved to the Happy Tree Dome at the age of 10 and they became very good friends, but his crush soon began to grow into some thing more everytime he hangs with her. She still hangs out with the trio...Just not in public. She really wants to hang with them 24/7, but Cuddles told her not to so she wouldn't get teased or made fun of by the hands of Petunia like them.

"Shut it!" Flippy yelled with embrassment as he grabbed his corn and began to eat it more roughly.

"Ok! Let's all try to shut up again!" Cuddles yelled in a whispered as his friends nodded. After almost 15 minutes of silence and eating, the blond decided to blab again. "I'm really sick of Petunia always putting us down, it's going to be really pathetic to be unpopular until we graduate."

"Well live with it buddy, because it's going to stay like that until we die permanently at the rate we're going," Toothy said as he pat his Cuddles on the back.

"No it won't, she's the reason why nobody wants to come within twenty feet of us when people are around!" Cuddles yelled as he grabbed Toothy's shoulders and shook him until his face was greener than Flippy's hair.

"You got something on your mind don't you, because I want to spit it out since your on to something," Flippy asked a bit confused by Cuddle's behavior since he never acted this way before unless Petunia is in his eye sight. Cuddles answered by putting his arms over Toothy's and Flippy's shoulders and pulling them closer to him.

"I'm trying to say that we won't be avoided by the many people that we use to call our friends anymore. For here and now, we're going to be planning to be more popular than Petunia, the three of us will be the attention of this school and people will be around us. I'm saying that we are going to be reaching the popularity!" Cuddles yelled out. After what seemed like an eternal moment of silence, Toothy decided to speak up.

"...You have no idea how stupid that sounded" Toothy said after Cuddle's speech. "...Plus, everyone is staring out us now," the purple boy added as everyone in the lunch had their eyes at the three. Flippy and Toothy awkwardly remove themselves out of Cuddle's bro hug and people finally stop staring at them after two minutes.

"Never do that again," Flippy growled as his green eyes became a bit yellowish.

"Deep breaths Flips, deep breaths," Cuddles said as he pat Flippy's back with the boy doing what he was told. As soon as Flippy calmed down, the bell rang and the trio got the hell out of the awkward lunchroom.

* * *

School was over and Cuddles, Flippy and Toothy were now hanging out in the abandoned playground that they use to play in when they were kids. There was a new one where most people hang out or play nowadays which was three blocks away, but the abandoned one was special to them since it was the place where they first met. They were sitting in the rusty swing set as they watch the sunset with silence.

"So how's your reaching the popularity plan is going to make us popular?" Toothy asked his friend randomly while breaking the peaceful silence. Cuddles smiled, jumped off the the old swing, and face his two best friends.

"Easy, all we have to do is act cool, dress cool, speak cool, watch something on TV that's cool, and eat stuff that's cool," Cuddles answered with his hands in hoodie's pockets. Flippy and Toothy just looked at him if he was drug addicted killer.

"That's it?" Flippy said as Cuddles nodded. Another silence hit the area as Flippy got off his swing and shook his head. "No offense, but that has to be the most stupidiest plan I ever heard, and this coming from a dude who went to war," Flippy said.

"Offense taken," Cuddles said with his face turning to a scowl. Before the two can begin insulting and fighting each other to the death, the three heard snickering close behind them. The trio instantly remember the snickers and turned around to see Lifty and Shifty. The twins were wearing white short sleeve dress shirts with light green ties under unzipped light brown trenchcoats with black pants and black shoes. They also had black face masks around their dark green eyes, the only difference between the two is that Shifty wears a dark brown fedora with a black line.

"What do we have here?" Shifty asked himself as the twins approach the three best friends while pulling a FREAKING pistol out of his trenchcoat. The trio use to be friends with the theifs when they were little even though they broken into their houses and robbed them, but they have been huge assholes ever since Petunia has been spreading the untrue rumors about them.

"So do you have our money?," Lifty answered as the he pulled a crowbar from his trenchcoat. Toothy was the first person to instantly reconize that he and his two best friends owe Lifty and Shifty some money after they forgot to study for a test and manage to get the twins to get them the answer by promising them lots of cash. Toothy knew it was wrong, but it was the last test for the trio to pass the eighth grade and they were desprate, but they haven't pay the theifs for three months and it looks like Lifty and Shifty were tired of waiting.

"Yeah...About that...We lied," Toothy said honsetly as Cuddles and Flippy looked at him if he went insane. The purple hair teen knew this was going to probably be the most painful death he's about to experiance since he got his eye stuck in a tree, but he knew he would be back tomorrow and Toothy just wanted to get this thing over with.

"You heard that Lifty, they lied about having the money," Shifty said deadily while cocking his gun.

"Of course I did bro, it's shame that you guys won't be dead for long since God hates you guys," Lifty said as he repeatedly hit the crowbar in the palm of his left hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Flippy asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Don't play us you _fags_!" Shifty yelled as he pointed his gun directly at Flippy. Now the trio were really confused and curiousity was slowly making their minds go braindead. That was until they all felt a _click _in their hands and they finally understood what the problem was. Cuddles was the most shocked and angriest of the trio after hearing that Lifty and Shifty believe that are gay, he was also more angry on who was responsible for putting that sick junk on Lifty's and Shifty's heads since Lifty and Shifty have homophiba.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU KNOW WE AREN'T GAY, YOU KNOWN US FOR 13 YEARS! DON'T LET PETUNIA'S SICK RUMORS GO TO YOUR THICK SKULLS!" Cuddles snapped as he glared at the twins while backing away from them. Flippy and Toothy knew that ever since Petunia's rumors hit the Happy Tree Dome, Cuddles has had more trouble controlling his temper than Flippy.

"Yeah right," Shifty said he moved his gun to Cuddle's direction. Deciding that it was no use to talk to the twins, Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy decided to just run and hope that they don't get shot. Shifty fired the gun and missed them by just a couple of inches, but Flippy stopped running and stood in place after hearing the shot.

"Oh crap," Toothy said as he and Cuddles stopped as when they were in safe distance. Lifty looked at Flippy with fear as he remembered Flippy's condition, but Shifty just snickered and approach him as he believed Flippy was frozen in fright. BIG mistake. Shifty put the gun on Flippy's head and was ready to shot until Flippy grabbed his arm and pulled it off! Shifty yelled in pain and fell to the ground while holding the place where his arm use to be, he got a good look at Flippy's face and pupils shrunken in fright. Flippy has grown sharp yellow nails and teeth while his iris changed from green to yellow with his eyes looking very sinister, Flippy has flipped out. Before Shifty could reacted, Flipqy took out his bowie knife and stabbed Shifty in the neck, in the eyes, and finally in the head. Shifty died horribly and Lifty finally saw this as the time to runaway, but Flipqy saw him and lunged at him.

"You think we should do something?" Toothy asked Cuddles as they heard Lifty's screams of pain. Cuddles just looked at his friend with a clam expression and shook his head. After waiting for a couple minutes, Flipqy came to the two with Lifty's bloody head with the spinal cord still connected. "Shesh, you could've at least make it quick."

"Nope, I think Flippy did a great job on teaching those twins not to mess with us," Cuddles said with a smirk, Flipqy just growled at him as he walked away with Lifty's head still in his hands. Flipqy is always annoyed by the two teenagers that always follow him and talk to him where ever he goes, but he hasn't had the guts to kill them for some reason. It was more easier in the past when he was little, but it felt like something is holding him back from having him bathe in the Cuddle's and Toothy's blood. It's really pathetic for killer like him to go soft and not kill-

"Flippy!" This yell surprised Flipqy so much that he punched the dude who yelled him out of his thoughts. It turned out it was Toothy who was asking him why he looked spaced out, now it looks like Toothy will be asking why he broke his nose. Toothy got up the floor himself while holding his bloody nose, Cuddles was watching the whole thing was laughing at the situation as Flipqy unflipped.

"What the hell just happened? Holy crap! Are you alright Toothy?" Flippy asked worriedly as Toothy glared at Cuddles.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Remind me to never to yell at you when your flipped though," Toothy said groaning in pain while Flippy helped him up. The three then walked home, tomorrow will be a long day since it will be the begining of Cuddle's horrible plan on being popular, what they don't know is that the plan will make their life's crazier than it already is.

* * *

**Crappy ending for the first chapter, but it doesn't really matter since I'M GRADUATING 8TH GRADE TOMORROW! I hope you guys like this story and wish me luck on my graduating, I feel like I'm gonna do something stupid and get laughed out -;. If you got any questions or suggestions on the story, then you can put it on the section in my Helping 45 forum which will be released tomorrow. This is 45 signing out. **


	2. Reaching the Leather

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Happy Tree Friends!**

* * *

_"The Happy Tree Dome is one of the most dangerous and greatest place for anyone to settle. It is a rather large and curse island that is somewhere around the Altantic Ocean, many people have died trying to find the island, but only a few has ever settled on it. If you are in the island and die, then you will come back since you're sort of immortal. If you aren't in the island when you dead, you're gone for good."_ -_Words by someone that hasn't have a thing to do with the story_

* * *

Toothy slept peacefully in his bed with the blankets lazily over him, yesterday was a little too weird and too stressful for him to handle and it tired him out both physically and mentally, I mean who wouldn't get tired if you get your hand stabbed and your nose broken by someone who has post traumatic disorder. He was in the middle of a weird dream before his cell phone rang loudly, this caused the teen to literally jump out of bed and fall in the floor. Toothy groaned in pain as he got up from his floor and glared at his phone, he signed as he answered the phone and was ready to diss the dude who distrubed him from his sleep.

"Who the hell is this?" Toothy said with his voice sounding angry and tired.

"What's up Toothy! You ready to start my plan on becoming popular!" Toothy signed angrily now that he knows who called him.

"Cuddles, it's four in the morning! School doesn't start in another three hours!" Toothy yelled quietly since he didn't want to wake his pet purple turtle.

"I know, but we can start planning more stuff before school can-" Toothy didn't bother to hear the rest as he hanged up his phone and shut it off just in case Cuddles tries to call again. They might be best friends, but Cuddles sure knows how to piss him off. Just as Toothy was about to get some more good night sleep, he saw a little pebble hit his window. Oh no. Toothy looked out his window and saw Cuddles looking ready to go with a smirk in his face. Toothy cursed sliently and went outside to face his friend, he swears that he's going to kill him this time without any regrets. Toothy was met by the chilly air as soon as he got out, guess that's what happens when you only wear a plain white shirt with black pajama shorts in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing here Cuddles," Toothy said as he hugged himself for warmth and closed the door behind him.

"We're doing planning remember, I can't believe you forgot when I told you a couple seconds ago. Come on, we gotta get Flippy," Cuddles said as he ran off the darkness. Toothy signed and followed the blond, knowing that he might come back and annoy him until he finally gets in if he doesn't go. After a few minutes, Cuddles and Toothy arrived at Flippy's home, but it was more like a military base than an actual house. Cuddles knocked on the door as fast and loud as he can, Flippy finally open the door around an hour later wearing a camouflage shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"What the hell are you guys doing here! It freaking five in the morning" Flippy hissed as his eyes went a bit yellow. If there's one thing you want to know about Flippy, it's that you shoulder NEVER wake him up when he's sleeping unless you want a death wish.

"Sorry Flips, it's just I thought we should start my awesome reaching the popularity plan a bit early," Cuddles explained. Flippy manage calmed down a bit, but he was still angry at Cuddles for waking him up too early, he signed and allowed the two enter his home.

"Wow Flippy, it still hard to believe that all of this stuff is yours," Toothy said in awe as he looked around his friend's house. Flippy is the wealthiest person in the Happy Tree Dome, he had a 30 inch flat screen TV, a 100% red silk rug, solid gray walls, and enough furniture to make a museum jealous. Even though Cuddles and Toothy had been the the green head teen's home many times, they're always in awe when they go inside.

"So what do you have in mind for your horrible plan?" Flippy asked as Cuddle's smirk grew wider and he pulled out a box that he some how pulled out of his hoodie.

"What's in the box?" Toothy asked as his best friend put it on the floor.

"I got it today by mail, my cousin sent it to me after I told him plan on the phone, I still don't get how you guys and him think it's terrible plan," Cuddles explained as he open the box and pulled out what was inside. Toothy's and Flippy's eyes widen at things that Cuddles pulled out of the box.

"Oh hell no! I'm not wearing that!" Toothy yelled as he pointed at the clothes Cuddles was holding, Flippy nodded in agreement and turned away from the clothes with a bored expression.

"Come guys! If we want Petunia to look bad then we have to wear these!" Cuddles said shoving the clothes to Flippy and Toothy.

"We're going to make OURSELVES look bad if we wear these," Flippy complain as he stared at his pair of the clothing in his hands.

"No it's not, trust me," Cuddles said with a honset smile. Toothy and Flippy looked at each other for a couple of seconds before signing at the same time.

-**3 Hours Later**-

Happy Tree High School was filled with the students talking and going to their lockers to get what they need. After each period ends, their is always a five minute break to get what you need for the next period or for someone who needs to use the bathroom. The front door was then busted open by a kick and three teens entered with swag. Cuddles, Toothy, and Flippy were wearing black muscle shirts under black leather jackets, they were also wearing black chockers with spikes on it, black leather pants, and black boots. Everyone looked at them as they walked through the halls ways, but they all started to giggle a bit before bursting into laughter.

"Remind me to never trust you ever again," Flippy whispered to Cuddles as they made it to their lockers, the three are also locker neighbors after Cuddles did a lot of begging to the principal so he could be with his friends.

"This sucks! I can't feel my legs and I can't raise my hands over my head!" Toothy yelled as he tried to put his arms up in the air, but only manage to raise it to the level of his chest.

"Just you wait, people will soon be lining up to take a picture with us," Cuddles said with a confidant smile, this only caused Toothy and Flippy to glare at him with rage for embrassing them.

"What are you guys wearing?" a small voice said as the three turned around before they can have an epic fight. The voice came from a girl that Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy knew very well.

"Flaky!" The three said in surprise as she caused the three to jump a bit. Flaky has a red wool sweater with black skinny jeans and brown boots, she also has long red hair with some white flakes in it. She looked at her three friends with confusion in her face.

"Well...Cuddles here thought this will make us look cool if we wear them, but you can see it isn't working," Toothy said as Flippy blushed like mad and was having a hard time thinking in front of the girl he likes and Cuddles looked at Toothy while rolling his eyes.

"It will work, just let the clothes fit in for a bit," Cuddles said while Toothy and Flaky rolled their eyes. Over the past five years, Flaky manage to get a bit bravier, but she still afraid of chickens and other things.

"What makes you think that those clothes will make you popular?" Flaky asked as Cuddles looked like he was trying to come up with an answer.

"...I really don't know..." Cuddles answered as he started to blush from embrassment. Flaky giggled a bit before saying good bye to the three before leaving.

"Why didn't you say anything Flips, you looked like you were frozen or something," Toothy said as he tried to raise his arm to open his locker, but to no avail.

"I don't know Toothy, I just get all nervous around her," Flippy answered as he too tried to open his locker, but he had the same results like Toothy. "The freaking leather jacket is too tight and small!"

"Well at least I learned a lesson from this, never trust your cousin," Cuddles said with a nervous laugh as Toothy and Flippy glared at him.

* * *

After seven hours of teasing and being laughed at, the three best friends were having trouble walking home. Today was rather a hot day and wearing tight leather things doesn't really help to cool you down.

"My legs are burning, hurting, and itchy!" Cuddles complained as he tried to walk, but was walking like a turtle verison of Frankinstein. Flippy and Toothy were also trying to walk without looking awkward, and the people they pass laughing at them isn't really helping either.

"Well you were the one who got us in this mess! Didn't your cousin put a note on how to take this crap off?" Flippy yelled with his eyes turning yellow, he was at the edge of flipping out.

"Flippy, you flipping out isn't going to help us more. We need to find the box to see if there is an actual note," Toothy said as he saw Flippy's home in his sight. "There it is! It's just a couple of-"

"Hey guys!" The three best friends turned around to see Lumpy running towars them. Lumpy was a tall man with light blue hair with distorted eyes and teeth, he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants with brown shoes. His appearance caused the friends to gasp and try to walk faster to Flippy's house, but Lumpy caught up with them since he wasn't wearing tight leather in his legs. Lumpy grabbed the three of them and pulled them to a huge bear hug that nearly destroyed their lungs. "It's good to see you guys! I need your help, so come with me!" Lumpy said as he run the opposite direction with Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy still in his arms.

"Lumpy! Put us down!" Flippy yelled with his eyes turning even more yellow. Lumpy ignored him and continued to dragged the teens back to whatever he was going. After a few minutes, Lumpy finally stopped and put the friends down, Lumpy dropped them off in a construction site where The Mole and Handy were having trouble taking down a rather large sign.

"Hey Handy! I brought some help like you asked," Lumpy yelled as he gain Handy's attention. Handy is a twenty year old man with no hands and has bright orange hair and eyes with a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a yellow hard helmet with a sleeveless white shirt, a belt with tools on it, blue jean shorts, and brown/yellow boots.

"Finally! Who did you-" Handy didn't his sentence as he saw the three teens before him. His face looked like it was going to explode from holding back his laughter.

"Go head, we don't even care anymore," Toothy said and Handy bursted out laughing, Lumpy even joined in even though he didn't know what was so funny and Mole just laughed even though he couldn't see what was going on and he was still staring at the sign instead of the trio.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Handy said while still laughing. Since Handy wasn't in high school anymore, he could hang out with the three friends without getting teased.

"I called my cousin for advice, he gave me these clothes, and now we can't walk right or barely lift our arms," Cuddles explained as Handy try to wipe his tears with his nubs. Handy finally stopped laughing and began to wipe his tears with his knee.

"You have a cousin?" Lumpy asked with shock in his voice. Cuddles nodded and saw the sign that was forty feet high.

"So what's the problem," Flippy asked as he calmed down after Lumpy put him and his friends down. Handy signed and stared at the sign also.

"We need to get the sign down since it's broken, but Lumpy over there forgot to bring the ladder. We can't go back and get it since it's a long walk to get back to my place, plus my truck broke down. I told Lumpy to get some authority help, but all he did was bring me you guys," Handy explained with Mole nodding in agreement.

"So what do you think we can do? It better not be walking since these pants make it almost impossible," Toothy said while Handy put on his thinking face.

"You guys can probably stand there and make sure Lumpy doesn't do anything stupid enough to screw things up," Handy said as he stared at the sign again. Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy decided to do what Handy told them since they could barely move their legs and they had nothing to do, but they got bored quickly as Lumpy stood their and watch a fly.

"You know that this is technically all your fault Cuddles. If you never would have come up with that bad plan, you wouldn't call your cousin to give us these stupid outfits," Flippy whispered as Cuddles glared at him.

"My fault? This is all YOUR fault! If you would've talk me out from putting them on, none of this would have happened!" Cuddles whispered loudly which caused Flippy's eyes to become yellow again.

"I was too tired to talk you out of it. I mean, who the hell would come to somebody's house at five in the morning for planning?" Flippy whispered loudly.

"You went to war, don't you army guys wake up and plan at that time?" Cuddles whispered back while having a glaring contest with Flippy.

"Will you two shut up! It's bad enough that we're stuck in this situation, but none of you guys aren't making it better with fighting!" Toothy whispered as the two glared at him. Before the three could have a yelling contest, they saw Lumpy will a nail gun, they knew that Stupid peope+Dangerous weapon=Destruction.

"Lumpy! Don't!" But it was too late, Lumpy fired the nail gun at a random direction which caused the nail to land right in the back of The Mole's skull.

"I'm an assassin!" Lumpy said stupidly as he fired more nails

"What the hell?" Handy said out loud as turned around, but he was met with a nail between the eyes, then another at his stomach, another in his left leg, and five final ones on his neck. In other words, Lumpy fired a lot of nails from the gun and Handy was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh man, I did it again," Lumpy said sadly as he saw his dead partners in the ground. This was the last straw for Flippy as his eyes went fully yellow and his teeth and nail extended and turned sharp, Flippy has become Flipqy once again.

"Oh shit!" Cuddles said loudly as Flipqy glared at him and Toothy. He tired to go to them so he could finally try to slit their throats, but their was one problem...he had a hard time walking. Flipqy tried his hardest to walk without feeling pain, burning, itchyness in his legs, or losing balance, but the tight leather pants were making it impossible.

"You need some help Flippy?" Lumpy said turning away from his dead partners as if they never died, Flipqy smiled evily and nodded. Lumpy kneel down so he could help the teen keep balance, but Flipqy quickly grabbed Lumpy's neck and snapped it. The blue headed idiot fell to the floor dead with blood coming down his mouth and his pupils gone, Flipqy smiled at his work and turn to the two annoying teens, but they were already head of him and they were walking awkwardly like crazy, Flipqy followed them while walking the same way.

-**Meanwhile**-

"So what other rumors do you think I should come up with?" Petunia said to her friends Giggles and Flaky. They were in the park having a little tea party, they liked to still have them even though their teenagers.

"Well, I think you should leave them alone. I mean, they did said sorry after they did _It_ to you and try to move on forget," Flaky said nervously as she took a sip of her tea. Even though she didn't showed it, but Flaky feared Petunia more than she feared chicken since Petunia could kind of control your reputation around the Happy Tree Dome.

"I kind of agree with Flaky, it's hard enough that they have to relay on each other to hang with," Giggles said as Petunia glared at the two.

"Are you crazy? Those three almost ruined my life after _It_! So I'm just returning the favor," Petunia answered as she put her tea cup on the table.

"That's the point. They _almost _ruined your life, that doesn't mean you should actually ruin their life," Giggles said as Flaky nodded. Before Petunia could answer. They heard a scream and turned around to see Cuddles and Toothy walking awkwardly as their itchy and burning legs could care them with Flipqy behind them doing the same. The three girls silently watch the three before they were out of sight.

"You know what, I think you guys are right. I mean, they look like they will be humilating themselves for a long time," Petunia said as she took a sip from her tea. "But I still won't forgiven them though," Giggles and Flaky mentally faced palmed after she said that, there is just no way to get through her thick skull.

-**Back to the trio**-

"Dude! I think he's actually catching up to us!" Toothy yelled to Cuddles, the blond turned around and was shocked to see that Flipqy was indeed catching up to them.

"Ah shit! We'll have to think of some thing to slow him down," Cuddles said as he began to thinking of something. He then thought of some thing that he thinks that might actually work. "Hey Flippy! You suck!" he yelled, but this caused Flipqy to be more angry and his speed increased a bit.

"What kind of plan was that?" Toothy yelled as he stared at his friend who he believes should now be in a mental hospital.

"I don't know! I just thought that would do some thing!" Cuddles yelled back as Flipqy got closer them.

"Well it did something," Toothy whined as they try to walk faster but couldn't. The two began to sliently prayed and hoped that Flippy would unflipped. Their prayers were kind of answered as Flipqy stopped and turned around to face someone, but it just got worse when Cuddles and Toothy turned also to see Lifty and Shifty.

"You killed me and bro yesterday, and since you could barley move your arms and legs, I think it's time for a little pay back," Shifty said as he and Lifty approach the trio slowy. Even though Flipqy didn't showed it, but he was worried that he could be beaten to death since he has trouble moving his legs and arms, he growled at the twins and hoped it would back them off, but it didn't do anything.

"What do you think we should do?" Toothy asked Cuddles as the blond looked at the sky and saw a flying a figure.

"Nothing," Cuddles said with a smile and Toothy looked at him if he was the Grim Reaper. Before Toothy can question him, Lifty and Shifty were suddenly picked up from their shirt collars by Splendid.

"Oh...I get it now," Toothy said as Lifty and Shifty looked like they were going to crap their pants when they saw who was holding their collars. Splendid is sixteen year old who has blue hair with a red face mask, he also wore a dark blue sweater with his logo on the left side of his chest, red fingureless gloves, blue jeans, and red converse. It was a drastic and darker costume than the Superman rip off costume that he wore five years ago.

"Are these theifs giving you trouble?" Splendid asked the three as Toothy and Cuddles nodded, but Flipqy just raised an eyebrow at the hero. Splendid just tossed the twins aside with half his might, causing them to fly in random directions. Shifty landed on the side of a car, Splendid throw was hard enough for Shifty to actually crash through the door and enter the vechile with glass and metal parts on him. He was lucky to survive, but Lifty on the other hand didn't make it out alive. Lifty's head landed on the edge of a stone rooftop that broke his skull, and the sixty foot fall didn't help at all either. After killing one of the theifs and injurying one, Splendid smiled at the three before preparing to take off.

"Hold on! We need a small favor from you," Toothy said as Splendid looked at them.

"Sure, what do you need?" Splendid asked polity as Toothy explained the situation him, Cuddles, and Flipqy were in. "Of course I can take you guys home, just tell me the address," Splendid said with a smile.

"Alright, but let us talk to Flippy first, he's a bit shaken up from all the walking" Cuddles said as Toothy saw that Flipqy was glaring at the hero. As Cuddles pulled the two into a huddle so they can talk privatly, Splendid was a bit shaken up by how the way the green head teen was staring at him, it was almost...pure evil...was the kid evil...Naaa, he must be tired for all the walking that's all.

"Ok, Toothy and I know that you're the evil Flippy that kills people without regret, but we also know that you want to get those leather stuff off as badly as we do. If you want those things off, then you have to let the hero and us live, I promise you that you can kill us after we find a way to get rid of the tight leather pants and jacket," Cuddles said as Flipqy growled at him. If their's one thing you should know about Flipqy, is that he never takes orders, but he really does want to get the pants off. He might of tangled with the most dangerous general in the world and lost his hands one time, but the tight leather pants were too much for him. Flipqy signed and nodded with defeat, Cuddles and Toothy smiled and turned their attention to the hero.

"Flippy's place is just six blocks down and please get us their fast, the quicker we get the pants off then the better," Cuddles said as Splendid nodded. He grabbed the three and flew them to Flippy's house in super speed, the arrived in less then fifteen seconds.

"I better get going now, I must see if there is more crime, good luck on getting rid of the pants!" Splendid said as he flew off the fight any remaining crime in the island.

"That's Splendid, checking for crime even though there isn't that much," Toothy said while chuckling as he entered the huge house with Flipqy and Cuddles behind them. The three search for the box for a couple of minutes until they found it near Flippy's trash can. Cuddles opened up again and seached, he found the note like Toothy said and pulled it out, he looked a bit angry and annoyed after he read it.

"What does it say?" Toothy asked, Cuddles answered by giving the note to his friend and went to the living room. Toothy looked at the note and it read-

_Here's the clothes, but the leather pants can be rather tight when the sun hits it. I know you think I'm probably being an ass right now since you must of ignore the note, went through a whole day at being teased or laughed at, walking akwkardly, and finally finding the note, without me telling you about how tight the pants can get, but that was your fault dude! Next time, let me finish my warnings and read my notes XD -Your Cuz...PS, if you want to get the pants and jacket off, then all you need to do is stretch_

"Stretch?" Toothy said loudly as he heard a loud rip noise. He and Flipqy went to the living room to see the leather pants that Cuddles was wearing now look like shorts and his jacket was ripped in half, Toothy and Flipqy did the same thing and got the same results.

"All we had to do was freaking stretch! I couldn't believe it was that easy! I bet even Lumpy could have figured it out faster than us!" Cuddles said as he took of everything he was wearing and stomped on it like a little kid, he was just wearing yellow boxers as he stomped on the clothes.

"My god, my heads hurts," Flippy said while being unflipped. He opened his eyes to see the leather he was wearing were ripped and hanging on his body like Toothy, the two friends just decided to take everything off until they were in their boxers like Cuddles was.

"It feels good to be out of that leather shit," Toothy said as he stretch his aching muscles.

"Tell me about it, I almost forgot how it felt like to be hit by air," Flippy said while chuckling a bit, but their moment of relief was about to get ruined, because Flaky just happened to walk through the open the door.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you got the-" Flaky didn't finish as she saw her three friends in nothing but their boxers. They all blushed madly before Flaky akwkwardly left the three.

"...You think she'll tell anyone?" Flippy said as he hid his face with his hands since his face was redder than a tomato.

"...Let's pray she doesn't..." Cuddles said as he quickly went to the door and slam it shut and locked it to avoid more people from seeing them.

"...Where our clothes?" Toothy asked as Cuddles and Flippy looked at him. Their day ended with all three of them trying to remember where they put their regular clothes.


End file.
